Current antenna design for mobile devices is directed to extracting more radiator length from a given radiator size, examples being a helix or meander radiator. This typically leads to poor bandwidth and low gain. Also, due to size limitations in mobile devices, efficient antennas are too large to be located within the mobile device, typically being attached to a top portion thereof. Numerous designs have been developed for small antennas, but all are understood to be subject to some performance compromise, whether it be bandwidth, gain, radiation efficiency, impedance, etc. Therefore, there has been a longstanding need in the mobile radio devices community for a versatile, small antenna with reasonable performance characteristics.
In view of the above, the following description details new electrically small, antenna system(s) and method(s) with performance characteristics that are superior to comparable sized antennas.